Thakorian Coalition
"Together we are strong. Invincible even. Apart, we are nothing but squabbling barbarians and tyrannical renegades. Let us come together that we may hold back our antagonists." - Prime Council Delegate, 2391, Coalition Founding Summary The Thakorian Coalition was an alliance between the three primary Thakorian nations of the western Orion Arm, those being the Raxii Federation, Kalleg Dominion, and Dugara. Formed in 2391 after the dissolution of Thakorian Stratocracy, the three nations, beset on all sides by vast hordes of renegade militants and pirate fleets, banded together, creating a strong trinity of commerce, military might, and sciences. From there, the trio expanded outward, siezing back their former territories from the myriad renegade forces that had torn the Stratocracy apart years before. After having recaptured the last of their worlds, the trinity only continued to grow, until the events of the Second Thakorian War, and its subsequent transformation into the Thakorian Directorate. Cartography Formerly located within a large plot of space once inhabited by the ancient Marrin Imperium, the Coalition was situated in the central eastern portion of the Galaxy, bordering Marrin clan-space and bearing proximity to the Greus Federation. It was known to be far from Terran space, but still close enough to other civilizations like the Xierran Inara Society and Isprit ring for civilian commerce to be plausible. Being patrolled by large military flotillas and smaller scouting detachments composed of Coalition Core Enforcement vessels, much of the Coalition's space was densely populated, primarily due to the rapid development capability of Thakorians. Their homeworlds, Dugara, Raxia, and Krall, along with their combined government's council world, lied in a straight line in the middle of the territory, with Krall in the center, and Raxia and Dugara on either end. History The Coalition was formed from rogue elements of the Stratocracy's military, mutant Dugaran outcasts, and the militant Kalleg rebels. After the defeat of the Stratocracy in 2388, all three factions set about reestablishing contact with remaining elements of the Thakorian species, and an alliance was forged in 2391 following peace and unification conferences in the previous year. Demographics As the Coalition was generally distrusting of organic outsiders, who were often seen as inefficient and hard to keep track of, the majority of its population consisted purely of Thakorians and sentient robots. Being cloned and built side-by-side, both were programmed, or otherwise mentally conditioned, to work in perfect harmony and accept eachother as equals without compromise. As such, it was very common to see both robots and organics amongst civilian populations, and for them to work in tandem to complete almost any task imaginable, including those that would normally be dangerous for either organics or mechanicals. Other Species in the Coalition Due to the cold and apathetic atmosphere of the trinity's native populations, many found it difficult to make a life for themselves in the Coalition. Difficult and seemingly endless work days challenged even the strongest, brightest, and quickest of employees. Those that sought extravagant and luxurious life-styles were often left disappointed, confined to mid-sized flats, eating relatively flavorless meals and enjoying mostly informational programming, rather than the drama and comedy of other nations' entertainment networks. Still, however, some managed in these conditions, particularly those from naturally gifted species, and those who took more comfort in being isolated from others rather than interacting frequently. Marrin, due to their proximity to Coalition territory, frequently immigrated there, in order to capitalize on the availability of frontier-based industrial work, which required the level of natural strength that the tough, dog-like creatures were born with. Greus Federation humans were also known to inhabit Coalition space, generally to take refuge from their homeland's harsh military order, while still being able to fit in with the Thakorians' lack of empathy and strong nationalist vibes - things the Greus were born to accept. Government -overseen by special robots that automatically run most government functions, organics are used for decisionmaking and primary leadership. -voting is replaced by a preset and wide-reaching codex of laws, anything else is automatically decided upon by robots who choose whatever will most benefit the society, with intervention from said organics. -authority is split between the prime council of leaders, and sub-councils composed of the planetary governors of a given sector Justice -Coalition Core Enforcement and national police forces Military -military assets to sieze new territory, protect existing territory, and deal with threats -military primarily uses Kalleg-born soldiers due to their ferocity and skill Economy and Industries -corporation list -mostly Raxian companies Education -everyone is programmed to know most of the stuff they need for their set occupation at 'birth' and generally has a knack for one or two things, maybe some random ones -Dugara handles most research Universal Health -thakorians' bodies automatically repair themselves at a fast rate and almost everyone has augs Locales -raxia (ice), krall (jungle), dugara (desert), sern (tundra), mosher (jungle), rhynaga (lush), lictre (death world), ingara station, yttraegar (barren), port namalt, port ke'amman Category:Factions Category:East-Galactic Lore